A New World
by Thegamersdragon
Summary: After finding a strange portal, the dragonets (and friends) are blasted into our world and transformed into humans! Luckily, a kind but confused fourteen year old decides to help them out. Will the dragonets be able to find a way home? (Also, like my last fic, Starflight isn't blind) {Tell me if you want me to do anything with my oc and Sunny, it's you the readers decision}
1. Prologue

**Hey guys and gals, thegamersdragon here with a new story! I am sorry I haven"t updated in a while, but with school, marching band, and other things keeping me busy, I haven't had a lot of time to both think of ideas and write. But this story, THIS STORY, ugh, where do I begin. I have been stressing out because whenever I lie down at night, ideas for this story show up, and won't go away. So on the bright side, I have a lot of ideas on how this fic is going to go. Unfortunately, I have no ideas on what to do with Starbaby, but trust me when I say this, I will finish writing that story, as soon as I get ideas of what to write :(. But anyways, here is the next new story, A New World!**

It was a sunny day everywhere in Pyrrhia, well, mostly everywhere. It was dark and cloudy on what used to be the nightwing kingdom, where currently the dragonets of destiny (and friends) were currently scouting.

"Ugh, I don't see why we should even be here." complained Tsunami, " I mean, what are even the chances that _anything_ survived the eruption?" "Well, I think it would just be nice if we could at least find some of their personal belongings." Sunny said, " I mean, how would you feel if your home was destroyed, you were moved to someplace where you're always under constant watch because you're not trusted, and you don't even own any of your belongings anymore?"

"Well, I kind of have to agree with Tsunami on this one." Riptide said, "I mean, why would you even _want_ anything that reminds you of, well, _this_." he explained. Riptide did have a point, for none of the Nightwings were happy with where they used to live, and to be reminded of it could have some bad results.

"Well, we aren't here for _all_ the Nightwings, only the ones that personally asked us to go see if we could find anything that did survive" Clay explained. " Well I don't see why they couldn't have just gone and checked themselfs." Tsunami grumbled. " The reason they didn't go was because they didn't want to be reminded of this place, and to be a kind ruler I thought it would be good if we went so they wouldn't have to." Glory said.

"Oh, don't even _start_ on the hole queen of two tribes again." Tsunami complained. They all shared a good chuckle at that. After that, the group decided to go into groups of two ( with the exception of Sunny being in Starflight's and fatespeaker's group), to start scouting the island. After around two hours of searching, they would meet up again to discuss anything they had found.

After two hours had passed, everyone had met up back at the entrance cave, well, with the exception of Starflight's group. "Do you think something happened to them?" Peril asked. " I hope not, but then again, whose idea was it to put the three worst fighters in one group?" Tsunami asked. " What do you mean, worst fighters? We can fight if we have to!" Sunny said as the final group finally arrived. " What took you three so long?" Clay asked worryingly. " We'll explain in a moment, but first, did any of you find anything?" Fatespeaker asked.

"That would be a no," Glory said, "Everything here has been reduced to rubble and lava." "That is actually where you're wrong Glory." Starflight said, "We actually found something quite interesting." "Oooh, let me guess, it's something extremely sparkly,"Tsunami said sarcastically. "Actually, it appears to be a whole hidden room that was exposed when the eruption happened. We didn't go inside, but it appeared to be extremely old. I wonder if even the Nightwings knew about it." Starflight said. "Then let's go investigate" Glory said as they flew off.

Starflight was right when he said that it was uncovered by the eruption. The volcano had somehow blown off part of the roof to the strange room, large enough though that they could all still easily fit. Clay and Starflight lit the room with their fire, and they were all surprised by what they saw. It was a large room that could compare to the size of a throne room, but what surprised them was how it looked. Going down towards the end of the room were swirling colors that matched towards each dragon type; brown, green, blue, white, black, red, and gold. There was nothing in the room except at the very end, where there was what appeared to be a very large mirror.

"What do you think this place is?" Starflight asked Deathbringer. " I don't know, and one thing for certain, the Nightwings didn't know either." They all just looked at the strange room when suddenly, Sunny took a step forward. " What do you think it is?" she asked as she took another step forward. "I don't know, but let's at least be careful Sunny." Clay said as he and the others started following her.

They were all standing in front of the, well, a mirror wouldn't accurately describe it any more. It appeared to be a large, swirling, oval shaped object, in the shape of a mirror, but the size of a dragon. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen." Starflight said, "It isn't a mirror though, because then we would see our refle... wait, what are those?" They all leaned closer, and they could see reflections, but they weren't theirs. " Are those... scavengers?" Peril asked. Suddenly, as they went to observe closer, Fatespeaker tripped, and accidently shoved everyone, including her, _through_ the mirror.

"Ugh, why can't I think of anything to write?" Jack exclaimed as he hit the desk. "It's been months since I last posted a chapter for my story, I finally get some free time, and I _still_ can't think of anything to write to add on to the story!" _Maybe if I can just lay back and relax, I can have an idea._ Jack pulled out his phone and started up his music, laying back and sighing. _Why can't I think of anything?_ he thought. _My thought process hasn't been able to think of a thing when it comes to Starbaby, and I feel like I'm letting my readers down._

As Jack lay back, he didn't notice something weird happening to his computer. Currently, it was on word perfect with an empty page on one screen, and his steam account one the other. But as Jack lay back, listening to his music, deep in thought, the screens started to glow. It wasn't noticeable at first, as both screens turned pure white, but then a soft hum started. As the song Jack listened to ended, he finally heard a soft hum, and looked at his computer.

"What the heck is happening?" Jack said as he turned his music off and went over to the computer. "Did my computer just crash?" Jack asked as he started messing with the computer. He decided to try and reboot his computer, holding the power button, but that didn't do anything. The humming was getting louder, so he went underneath his desk and unplugged his setup and went back up. Nothing had changed, and the humming sound was getting even louder.

"What is going on!?" Jack yelled. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, a startled scream, and suddenly Jack was knocked down to the ground as something shot out of the computer screens hit him, where he hit his head on his bookshelf, and then passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **So, what do you guys think? I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, but there are a few things I need to tell you first about this fic. 1. Jack is not my real name. I like the name, and the first letter is the same, but I don't feel like revealing it. Sorry. 2. Even though I live in a house with 5 other people, they wont be in this fic. This will take place in the summer, and my excuse is that they went on vacation, but I decided not to go. 3. I don't know how long this fic will be, but I do know I will be having other fanfictions leading off from this one. Thank you all for your support, and I will talk to you all later.**


	2. Day One (part 1)

**Hey guys and gals, thegamersdragon here with chapter 2. I couldn't wait to start working on this next chapter, so here I am. Man, do I wish my other story was this easy to write, but anyway, I don't have much to say, other then what marching band is doing for me. I have been busy for a while doing it, but I will finally be free after this weekend! This means I will have more time to write again! Anyway, here is chapter two of A New World!**

"Ugh, what hit me?" Jack groaned as he slowly got up. His vision was still a bit foggy as he tried to stand up, so he quickly shook his head and looked at what hit him. Jack had nothing to say as he looked at what seemed to be nine random people that appeared to be teenagers he's never seen before lying in a pile. They all were unconscious, and as Jack looked, he noticed they looked like they popped out of an anime convention.

The first was a brown headed guy who appeared to be slightly muscular, but not to much, and was where clothes that were shades of brown. Next to him was a girl with fiery red hair that had gold streams going through, and was wearing red clothes with gold outlines.

Next was another girl with wild blue hair, a pearl necklace, and blue with white outlined clothes. Next to her was another guy with sea green hair, a light green shirt and light blue pants.

Next was, how does he even begin to explain this? A female with hair that was, well, _every_ color he could think of, but it all flowed together so well at was beautiful. She had a green and orange shirt and pants. Next to her was a guy with dark purple hair and black clothes.

The next two were very similar. The guy had purple hair, glasses, and a black and purple shirt and pants. The girl had a lighter shade of purple hair, along with the same types of shirts and pants as the guy, but lighter.

Finally, there was a girl with long flowing gold hair. She seemed to be slightly smaller then the rest, and she also had an outfit that the color could only be described as gold.

"Well, this isn't the strangest thing that's ever happened, but it's sure up there." Jack thought. _I can't do anything with them right now, and if I called the police, they would just think Im crazy._ Jack thought. He decided he would wait until they woke up, then ask them what exactly just happened. Jack got up, went over to his bed, grabbed his book, and started to read as he waited for the strange group to wake up.

" _Ugh, what happened?"_ Sunny thought as she tried to open her eyes. Everything was sore, and she didn't feel like moving, so she decided to go back to sleep, when suddenly her eyes shot open as she remember what happened. _What did happen?_ Sunny thought as she looked around _and where am I?_

Sunny looked around and saw a very strange room. There was what appeared to be a door, something that looked like a scroll shelf but didn't have scrolls on it, but other things she couldn't recognize, a closet, and what surprised her the most, a bed with what appeared to be a... scavenger the same size as her? She looked down and to her shock, she was lying down on other scavengers! As she tried to jump back, she fell onto the ground, finding out she couldn't center her balance. _What is happening?_ Sunny thought panicky as she looked at her...hands...

Jack looked up suddenly as he heard a scream. As he got up and looked over, he saw the gold haired girl with her back against his desk, looking at her hands and panicky screaming. Without even knowing what he was doing, Jack rushed over to her, and knelt down. " Hey, please, calm down!" As soon as Jack said this, she stopped screaming and looked at him. " I...I can understand you..."

"Ok, that's good, now, please, try to stay calm. Can you please tell me your name?" Jack didn't know what exactly was happening, but by the look in her eyes, he could tell that she didn't either.

"My name... is Sunny..." she spoke quietly. Jack was shocked. He had only heard that name once before, but it couldn't be... " Go on, it's ok" Jack said reassuringly. Sunny slowly nodded. "I... im a sandwing, or at least, I was... I don't know anymore..." Tears were appearing, and all Jack could do was stare at her in shock. There was only one thing he could do to be sure. " Ok, I need to be sure of one thing, so please look straight into my eyes." Sunny looked up, and as she looked at this scavenger, all she could see was a look of pure concern, so she looked into his eyes.

"Now, are you sure that you're Sunny the Sandwing?" Jack asked. Jack needed to make sure she wasn't lying, just in case. When he was little, Jack lied a lot. Even though he was troublesome as a kid, all that lying helped in one way- he could always tell if someone was lying or not. " Yes... my name is Sunny, and I am a Sandwing." Jack stared straight into her eyes, and just like he thought... she wasn't lying.

"Well, this is officially the second weirdest thing ever to happen to me." Jack said as he got up. "That can only mean that these other eight... are the other dragonets..." Jack looked down at the other unconscious teens. "How... how do you know of us? Do scavengers... really know what has been happening?"

Jack sighed. "How do I put this without you freaking out?" He then looked straight at Sunny. "I guess the best way to put it is, well, this isn't your world." Sunny stared at him in shocked silence, but then slightly relaxed. "Well, I guess that make since. I mean, first I awaken somewhere I've never seen on top of other scavengers, which if your right then are my friends, been turned into a scavenger, and can understand another scavenger. Yep, makes a lot of since to me..." she said with a sad grin.

Jack reached over to his bookshelf and pulled off five books, a.k.a, the _Wings of Fire_ series. "Sunny, look, like I said, this isn't your world. This is the world of humans, or as you know them, scavengers. This is where, somehow, you came from." He showed her the books. "These... these are me and my friends..." Sunny stuttered. "Yes, in this world, you are from this book series. I don't know how you got here, but I sure want to find out."

"It's just... am I really just a story character...?" Sunny was looking at her hands again, tears also forming up once more. "No, I don't think so." Jack said, "These books just tell you stories. I think you came from your own world, and you are your own person. No, I am certain of this, and I'm somehow going to get you back" Jack said as he looked down at her again.

Sunny looked up at the strange... human, as he had said. "Why... why do you want to help us?" Sunny asked. "Because, no matter what happens, I can't let anything bad happen to anyone I know I can help." Jack said as he reached his hand out to her. She grabbed it and was pulled up to her feet, but she fell again. Luckily, Jack caught her. After a minute of helping her center her balance, Sunny was facing Jack while standing up. " Thank you... what is your name?" Sunny asked as she looked at him.

"You can just call me Jack." he said. " Now, come sit down over here. We will trade questions while we wait for your friends to get up." "Ok" Sunny replied, as she followed Jack over to his bed. She only hopped that her new friend would be able to help her friends like he had to her. She looked back over to them. Hopefully they would wake up soon.

 **Ok, that's chapter two. I really can't wait to have this story going even more. I really hope you guys (and gals) enjoy this story. Also, a few explanations. In the books they are close to adults, but not fully grown. This just made me think with their age group: teenager. Also, I plan to do a big actual name reveal at the end of the story, so yeah. Also, this character pretty much is me, and I will explain later why I feel like I have to help people and the weirdest thing that ever happened to me. But anyway, talk to you readers again real soon.**


	3. Day One (part 2)

**Hey guys and gals, thegamersdragon here as usual, and thank you SO MUCH for how you're revewing the story! Every comment and suggestion you make helps me to write more and longer chapters. So as some of you know, I just put my first story, Starbaby, on hiatus. DO NOT WORRY, it isn't permanent (I hope). I have been really busy and I also don't know what else to add to it, but I will continue it when I get some ideas. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated this fic for a bit (like I said before, I'm pretty busy). But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter so yeah. (Also, some people say I apologize too much, but I'm half Canadian stereotype so yeah, sorry)**

As Jack was explaining to Sunny what a computer is, there was a low murmur happening at the pile as two more of the dragonets woke up. "Ugh, why do I feel like I've been slammed by Clay again?" Peril asked. "Wasn't me this time, and I feel that way as well." Clay responded. As Clay decided to intertwine his tail with Peril's, he realized something. He couldn't feel his tail. His eyes shot open and he looked around, realizing he was in a strange room, and standing in front of him were two very large scavengers.

"Oh, I get it now, I ate too many of those weird fruits in the jungle again, didn't I?" Clay asked, "I'll just close my eyes again and hopefully I'll wake up." As he slowly closed his eyes again, one of the large scavengers went down and softly hit him on the head. "Clay, don't go back to sleep, this isn't some weird dream. Something actually did happen to us. Remember, we feel into that weird portal?" Sunny said.

Clay's eyes opened up again and stared questionably at the blond scavenger. "Sunny, is that you?" Clay asked. "Yes, it's me, and if you think this is weird, you might want to look at yourself." Sunny suggested. Clay did as he was told and looked at himself, and was quite puzzled at what exactly he _was_ seeing. As he looked over himself, Clay realized that _he_ was also a scavenger. "Um, are you _sure_ that this isn't a dream?" Clay asked questionably.

"Clay, what are you talking abo..." Peril didn't even finish as she opened her eyes and looked around. Just like Clay, she was quite puzzled at what she was seeing. She then looked down at her, as she had heard, _hands_ , and just stared at them, while Sunny was explaining to Clay what she _thought_ was happening.

"Also, this is Jack, he's the scavenger, or human as they call themselfs, that we luckily appeared in front of." Sunny explained, "He says that he is willing to help us until we can find a way back, right Jack?" Sunny asked. But as she looked over, she saw that Jack looked quite concerned. "Hm? Jack, what's wrong?" Sunny asked. Jack just stayed in the same concerned look as he said, "Something, appears to be wrong with, if I guessed correctly, Peril."

All three heads turned and saw that not only Peril was awake, but was staring shockingly at her hands. "Peril, are you okay?" Clay asked, concerned. "I'm...I'm not burning anything..." And with that she hugged Clay while crying tears of joy into his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Peril calmed down. After that Jack started to explain to both her and Clay what was happening (or at least what we thought at the moment). About after five minutes after explaining and then being bombarded by questions, mainly by Clay of the different foods Jack has around, Jack heard a light groan over where the other currently unconscious dragonets were. He looked over and saw the one he assumed was Tsunami rolling onto her belly, looking like she was about to get up.

"Ugh, what did I fight to wake up being this sore?" Jack heard Tsunami groan. Her eyes fluttered open, and for half a second looked lazily up at Jack. But not even a full second of the two staring at each other, Tsunami's eyes shot open as she suddenly burst upward. "A...a giant scaveng...AGH!" She had started to speak, but not having time to adjust (or even realize she had changed) had completely put her off balance and fell right on top of the one suspected of being Riptide. "Oof! What do you think you're doing Tsunami?" Riptide groaned, but Tsunami didn't hear him because she was looking at her hands.

"I'm... a scavenger?" Tsunami asked, looking at her hands. Suddenly, she pointed at Jack with a face full of rage. "You! I don't know how you scavengers did it, but I'll kill you if you don't change me back!" And with that she suddenly got up (Jack was too scared at the moment to ponder how she already worked out her balance), and charged straight at Jack, fist ready to punch him. But at the last second, Jack easily sidestepped out of the way, and Tsunami missed and ended up tripping over a chair that was behind him. "What the... aahg!" Tsunami cried out. "Um, if you would please calm down and give me a minute to explain..." Jack started to say. "I'm not even going to _ask_ how I can understand you." Tsunami growled, "But I'm _so_ going to kill you for that." And with that she got up, and with death in her eyes, charged Jack again.

"TSUNAMI WAIT!" Sunny cried out. "What? Sunny...agh!" And with the sudden confusion, Tsunami tripped again. "Ugh, okay, can someone please explain what exactly is happening!?" Tsunami cried out as she slowly got up again. "Well, that's what this scavenger was trying to explain before you attacked him." Riptide said while currently sitting down in one of the chairs (Jack still doesn't know exactly when he got there, but he figured best not to think about it). "See, even Riptide agrees that you get too hostile at time Tsunami." Sunny said. "Enough! Can someone please tell me why we're all scavengers and who this guy is?"

And with that Jack (and the dragonets) explained what was happening.

After an explanation, the group was sitting and waiting for the other four dragonets to wake up. "I _so_ bet that Glory is going to freak when she wakes up." Tsunami said. "I hope not. Last thing I need is to have my life threatened by someone who has an actual chance of hurting me." Jack said. Riptide stared wide eyed at Jack, Clay and Peril giving each other worried glances, and Sunny hiding a giggle, while Tsunami stared menacingly at Jack. "You want to fight me or something, because I will do it properly this time!" Tsunami said as she suddenly got up. "Relax, I'm just joking with you. Besides, human fighting is way different than dragon fighting, so there is no actual reason for you too be angry. If I did upset you, then I am sorry." Jack said.

"Ugh, whatever, conversation is still better then silence while waiting for these four to get up." Tsunami grumbled as she sat back down. Suddenly, there was a murmur coming from who Jack suspected of being Glory. "Wait, everyone, I think the one that is Glory is waking up." Jack said. "I've been awake, yes I'm Glory, and I would please like an explanation as to what is happening?" Glory asked while, slowly but surely, sitting up. Jack was slightly surprised, but shrugged it off. "Well okay, so from what I've gathered so far..." Jack was starting to say, but then Tsunami started freaking out again. "What!? Aren't you freaking out or something? Why are you calm even now!?" Tsunami started yelling. "Because, from what I heard just before getting up, that's what you did, and that didn't seem to work out well, so I'm trying a more calm approach." Glory explained. Tsunami just started grumbling to herself while sitting down again.

"I take it something unexpected must have happened for everyone to be talking this much." groaned the one Jack suspected of being Deathbringer. He then opened his eyes, looked around at everyone, looked at himself, and then sighed deeply. "What do you know, I was right," Deathbringer said as he got up, " but since it doesn't seem Glory is in trouble, I think everything is fine." "Oh will you knock it off with the body guard act already, we're kind of trying to figure out what just happened to us." Glory snapped at him.

Jack rolled his eyes. Thus far, these dragonets had acted exactly as they had in the story he read. But that made him wonder, were they created from the books? Or were the books created because of their adventures (if that made any sense). It was then at that moment that Jack realized everyone was looking at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I asked something? Sometimes my brain just wonders, so can you repeat the question?" Jack said. Tsunami rolled her eyes and muttered "scavengers" under her breath. "We were just wondering if we could get and explanation for what is going on." Glory said. Jack sighed. "Okay, I really don't mean to be rude, but I have already explained this four times in the last..." Jack checked his phone, " four hours, huh, so either someone else could explain it or we could wait for who I am now almost certain of being Starflight and Fatespeaker to wake up. Either way, I'm going to go get some water." Jack explained."Don't worry Glory, I was the first one awake so I'll explain what's happening." Sunny said. As Jack walked past her he whispered "thank you", in which case Sunny smiled.

As Jack got some water, a few questions came into head. Where were they going to sleep? What were they going to eat (especially with clay?) His family only left him enough money to survive plus a bit extra, but definitely not enough for nine other people. Jack sighed. He was only fourteen, and the only job that he once did get paid little and he got so busy he wasn't able to keep it. And there was no way they could get jobs. By the look of it, they were all around his age, and had no idea of what the world was like or any of the things in it, especially technology (He had to spend half an hour explaining to Sunny what a phone was, and Clay what a refrigerator was.

Jack knew one thing though, he definitely couldn't kick them out. Just like the problems with the jobs, they had no idea what the world was like, and sending them into the unknown like that would most likely kill them. Or worse. It was then that Jack had a lightbulb above his head (not literally, that would just mean all physics broke). He ran down to his basement and to his safe. He quickly got his key from around his neck and opened it up. He stared at it, and then sighed.

It was the cash he had been saving since he was around seven. Originally, due to his small mind, he was planning on saving up enough to go to the moon. But as the years went by, we changed his reasons. The next big game release to some weird event he didn't even care about any more. But he had never spent it. He guessed his internal mind was planning to use it and emergency, and what do you know, he was right not to use it. Luckily, over the years, he had collected enough to probably host a large family for two years. So that problem was now solved, but there was still one other.

"Where will they sleep?" Jack asked himself. He went over his house to himself. Since his family was gone, that left two beds and two fold-out couches. Jack sighed to himself. Even if they doubled up in their groups, that still meant there wouldn't be a place for Sunny to sleep. But then, another lightbulb appeared (don't worry, they're the eco-friendly ones).

"So, there are billions of hyper-intelligent scavengers in this world?" Glory asked. Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Sunny replied. "So what about the dragons?" Deathbringer asked. "Yeah, now that I think of it, Jack never told us about the dragons of this world." Tsunami said. "Huh, I guess we'll just have to ask him when he gets back." Sunny replied.

And at that, Jack entered the room, looking much relieved. "Hey Jack," Sunny started, "You never did tell us about the dragons of this world. What are they like?" And at this, Jack suddenly tensed up, getting raised eyebrows from Tsunami and Glory. "Um, well you see..." And at this moment, Jack was praying for a miracle. Luckily, one was delivered as a small groan was coming from the other side of the room. "Oh, look, it seems like the last two are finally waking up, you better go explain things to them and keep them calm." At this, they all looked at him strangely as they went over, even Sunny looking a bit worried for him.

Jack sighed as they all went over. Part of him wanted to tell them the truth, that dragons don't exist in his world, but he was afraid of what would happen if they knew. Of course, while thinking this, Starflight and Fatespeaker were currently freaking out, just like the others had, with Starflight trying to explain it scientifically. Jack then thought to himself, with pretty much every tv show and book he had ever read told him never keep secrets like this long, or it will just end up hurting them more when they do find out.

Luckily, things had died down with the last two, and now Starflight was examining everything in Jack's room while Fatespeaker was still trying to stand up. "And over there is Jack, the human, not scavenger as I told you, who is luckily going to try and help us. He can explain more to you what is going on then I can." Sunny said to Starflight and Fatespeaker, who both looked towards them. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _time for one more explanation of what is happening._

"And that's all we really know so far." Jack finished explaining. Fatespeaker still looked slightly confused, but Starflight was nodding. "I think somehow the weird portal in our world was somehow a gateway to your world." Starflight explained. "There are still several questions like where did the portal come from, and why it was connected to your _computer,_ as you call it." He the looked up hopefully. "I'm wondering though, what is the science like here? It seems that sca, I mean humans are much more developed then even us dragons in our world. Are there any scro, I mean books, you have that talks about your current developments?" Jack hid a laugh. A part of him expected this, so he got up and grabbed his Science and Technology textbooks from his school. "Here you go, if what Sunny told me is true, you should still be able to read them." Luckily, when they went through the portal, their language changed with them. Starflight instantly started reading. _That should keep him busy for a few hours,_ Jack thought.

"So Jack, you never did tell us about the dragons of this world. Do you think you can explain that now that we are all awake?" Glory asked. They all stared at him, with even Starflight looking up from the textbooks. _Do or die time,_ Jack thought as he sat down and sighed. "Look, this won't be easy for you all to hear, but... dragons don't exist in this world..." They all just stared at him, shocked, until Tsunami finally yelled out "What do you mean, dragons don't exist? We are right here in front of you!" Jack was saddened by this, but continued. "Well, if you currently look at yourselfs, you'll notice you aren't exactly dragons right now. Even though I wish they did, dragons have not once existed in the history of this planet, which, I just realized, is probably how humans are the dominant race." He sadly looked up. "Somewhere in history, dragons could have or couldn't have been created, which would then decide one of two paths: your world, or my world."

They all just stared at him, with Sunny being the first to speak. "Well, it doesn't matter whether or not dragons exist in this world, right? There are still other intelligent people out there, right?" "Sunny's right." Clay said, "It doesn't matter if our species exists here, at least everyone is still safe back in our world, and at least here we have each other." And with that, everyone stopped looking saddened, which took a great weight off of Jack's chest.

"So," Clay asked, "what's to eat?" And everyone, including Jack, laughed.

Since his Mom didn't want him eating junk food his whole life, she had luckily taught Jack how to cook. He made everyone a tuna casserole (since they seemed to like fish), and man, did they ever enjoy it. For one thing, they had never had anything like the macaroni that was in it, or had anything this well cooked (though Tsunami refused to admit it and said the Seawing palace food was better). After that, Jack decided that since it was a long day (not just for him, but for everyone), it was time for bed. He told everyone where they could sleep, and with them going off to the different rooms, it just left Sunny and him. Jack noted he would have to see what clothes he could get for everyone, since going to bed in your clothes just didn't seem right to him.

"Um, Jack?" Sunny asked, in which case he looked over. "Where am I going to sleep?" "Oh, you'll be taking my bed, while I have a portable mat and blanket for myself for myself." Jack explained. "Oh, no, you really shouldn't, I can easily take the mat." Sunny was just trying to be polite, but Jack just slightly laughed. "Look Sunny," Jack explained, "I'm trying to help everyone here as much as I can, and that means making sure everyone is as comfortable as they can get. And besides, I have used the mat a lot, so I'm used to it." He then lead Sunny to his room. "So don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now when you're ready to go to sleep, flick this switch and go lie down in that bed. If you need anything, I'll be in the main room down this hallway." Jack told Sunny. "*Sigh* Okay, fine. But also Jack?" Sunny said, in which case he looked back over to her. "Thank you."

Jack smiled as he closed the door.

 _End of Day 1_

 **Wow, that was a long chapter. Hope it makes up for not posting for so long. Anyway, I am planning on updating once a week, most likely on Fridays. But I hope you all are enjoying the story, I know I am. Another thing, I AM NOT SECRETLY LOADED, that was just for the story. Also, Starbaby now has cover art, supplied by one of my older sister's friends! But anyway, I hope you all are doing well, and I'll see you all again in the next chapter.**


	4. Update

Hey guys and gals, TheGamersDragon here, and I know that it has been awhile. So basically I have had a lot of problems with writing the story. My first main problem is writer's block. I need ideas to write the story, and I don't exactly know what to do with the story for an overall story. I have been working a tad bit on the next chapter, but there is also my next problem. Time. I lead a pretty busy life, unfortunately, which gives me little time to actually _write_ the story. Even though with all these problems though, I haven't given up on the story, which is going to lead me to the next part of this.

I have to first thank all of you. Even though I haven't written anything in months, not one negative comment has been typed. Every time you guys (and gals) comment my story, it is always positive, which is very lucky of me to have such great readers. So to all of you, thank you.

Now if I am to continue " _A new World",_ I am going to need help. I would like if you guys could all express to many any, and I mean _any_ ideas you might have for the story. If I am to continue writing, I will need inspiration to write, and without a basic plot I don't know what to write down. So if you all could express any ideas, I would be very grateful.

To every reader though, I will never give up writing. Even though the stories are on hold, I haven't given them up. In fact, I have been writing my own original story in a journal (though that might be talked about at a later date). But even though the stories are on hold, don't worry, for they aren't over yet. Like I said earlier, I have been working a tad on the next chapter, and trust me, for making all of you wait so long, it will be _extra-_ long. Hopefully I will have it up soon (fingers crossed), but that is really all the news I have. I thank you all for the continued support, even though I haven't posted in a while, it's just that I was starting to feel guilt with all the concerned comments I had to explain what has been happening. But one thing is for certain, and that is the stories will not be stopped until they are finished. I wish you all happy-readings, and a good day or night.


End file.
